1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card clothing intended to be mounted to the revolving flat of a revolving flat carding machine, comprising a plurality of wire sections of equal length provided with teeth and mounted onto a carrier member.
Carding machines of the textile industry are utilized for opening, combing and cleaning of fibers such as natural cotton fibers. To this end revolving flat cards are provided with a rotating drum, the jacket of which is provided with a card clothing. Such drum interacts with a plurality of flats comprising also a card clothing and which flats are moved relative to the rotating carding drum in the same direction as the direction of travel of the rotating drum, however at a different speed. Known flats comprise a carrier, which supports the card clothing. This may be either hook-like wire sections stapled into a flexible web made for instance out of a textile material or may be wire sections provided with teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known flats carrying a card clothing composed of a plurality of stiff wire sections are weblike carriers comprising a recess extending in the longitudinal direction thereof, in which recess the wire sections of the metal card clothing wires are inserted side by side. The connection between these metal wires and the bottom of mentioned recess has customarily been made by means of a bonding agent or alternatively in such cases where the carrier member has been formed of a plastics material the metal wires had been pressed into the carrier during the casting, the forming thereof. The carrier member is mounted to the flat proper by means of, for instance a bonding agent or by means of bracket-like structural members.
Because now mentioned recess seen in a direction laterally to the longitudinal extent of such weblike carrier obviously does not extend until the longitudinal edge of such web void or empty, respectively, spaces exist between adjoining flats, in which sections obviously no carding occurs. By such constructions, in which the carding wires are pressed into the plastic carrier or in such cases where a bonding agent is located between the wires and the floor of the recess, the alignment of the wire sections relative to their carrier is detrimentally influenced and insufficient because in both cases the wire sections are positioned initially on a resilient surface when inserting these sections into the recesses of the flats.